Motorized ground vehicles have served humanity well for over a century. As such vehicles have developed and evolved over that time, many different advances and improvements have resulted in greater speeds, increased safety, better creature comforts for users and varying aesthetic appearances. The advent of automotive factories and mass manufacturing of motorcycles, cars, trucks and other motorized ground vehicles have brought these many advances to consumers, governments, militaries, transportation industries, professional racers and other interested parties. While various advances have progressed at a significant clip over the past century, there still remain some obstacles and drawbacks within this field of endeavor.
One drawback to virtually all motorized vehicles is the limited application that any one specific vehicle might have. For example, a consumer automobile is primarily used to transport a small number of people from one place to another, an 18-wheel rig and trailer is primarily used to transport cargo and goods over significant distances, an ambulance is primarily used to transport one or two injured persons to the nearest medical care facility, and a military tank is primarily used to provide support and fight in military battles. Numerous other vehicles and primary uses exist and are generally well known. The primary uses for these different vehicles are specific in nature, and each of these different vehicles is not well suited or even unable to provide the primary use or function of one of these other vehicles.
Most specific vehicles, such as the car, rig, ambulance and tank in the above examples, are not expected to carry out a wide nature of different uses. As such, most vehicles are made to do one or two specific things and are generally inflexible as to being able to perform other significantly different functions efficiently. Thus, where an entrepreneur may require the functions of a delivery truck, a passenger car and a forklift, for example, three separate vehicles are typically procured. Further needs, such as the ability to transport materials off-road or an armored car, such as for bank or military use, then typically result in the procurement of even more vehicles.
While many designs and applications of motorized vehicles have generally worked well in the past, there is always a desire to provide new and improved designs or techniques that result in the more versatile use of such vehicles. In particular, what is desired are motorized vehicles that are adaptable to a wider variety of applications without requiring the acquisition of further vehicles for such differing uses.